


姓名讨论

by Flickeringsnow0913



Series: 星星与大海 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Culture Differences in Name Order, M/M, Nickname, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: 罗宾不停歇地说：“而这些专属性强的名字，无一不带着一份炽热真切的情感——有起名人对得名者的亲昵、珍视，甚至是喜爱、恋慕。若与现在作比，比如我们船上的剑士与厨师——想想‘绿藻头’、‘卷眉毛’，想想你喊白星公主时的‘胆小星’，想想许多人的外号，还有特拉……”还有特拉男。但历史学家发觉说不下去了。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗路 - Relationship
Series: 星星与大海 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183157





	姓名讨论

路飞为了偿还娜美的房租，被勒令去书房做苦工。有一天，他在擦拭书架时，不小心把某个物品碰倒在地。他顺着梯子爬去捡，拿起后发现是一本书。

老旧的封皮，烫金的大字书名烙在正中：《世纪海贼大全》。

他当即兴奋得跳起来。虽然书本这种文绉绉的玩意自己从不动心思，但只要它们和“海贼”二字挂钩，他就有莫大的兴趣了。

于是路飞奔去罗宾的房间，千求万求后，历史学家终败给他的狗狗眼攻势，心甘情愿地念起这本古老的书。

那其实是一本无聊透顶的人物介绍，路飞边听边打哈欠。他以为书里会记录许多前人的航海故事，没想到却是一长串绕口的人名与眼花缭乱的数字——人物出生、出海、以及重大事件的日期，还有无关紧要的信息，如他们登陆的岛屿，结交的朋友、敌人，都被一笔带过，潦草结束。

换句话说，没有他所期待的冒险经历，甚至没有插图。

路飞失望地躺在椅子上，任由困意席卷大脑，正要闭眼时，耳边却传来这样一句话：

_“EDWARD·LAW ，出生年月不详，18世纪加勒比海最著名的海贼之一，活跃于‘海贼的黄金时代’”。_

“等等等！”他不顾粗鲁地打断罗宾，直接弹去对方近前，从书上找到这句话。当瞧准那个名字后，他顿时像捞到宝似的，一把扯过历史学家的腕子，亢奋地晃来晃去，“罗宾你看！特拉仔在书里！”

女学者苦笑：“路飞，那不是特拉男。”

草帽小子一愣。罗宾从不出错。

“可这个人的名字是‘LAW’啊！”他还在坚持，“特拉仔难道不叫‘罗’吗？”

“世界上重名的人很多，我的船长。”她颇富耐心地说，“而且，这个海贼的名字是‘爱德华’，‘罗’是他的姓。”

路飞瞪大了眼，黑亮的眼珠像金鱼一样鼓出来：“怎么会！”

“前几个世纪的人都是这样起名字的，”女学者抚过草帽小子的头发。柔软的触感使她温柔地笑，语气更柔和，“他们的全名仍由姓和名组成，只是名在前，姓在后。”

她的船上托起下巴，磕着眼。凭那迷茫的眉峰，历史学家便明白他正高速运转生锈的脑瓜。

“嗯......所以说，我们和他们的名字组成恰好相反了？”

“没错。”年长的女人微笑示意。

“可这多别扭啊！”路飞不大开心地一屁股坐回椅子，摘下草帽，百无聊赖地拨弄开线的帽沿处垂落的几缕麦草，“我是说，要是以前的家伙们看到咱们的名字，如果不和他们说清楚哪个是名、哪个是姓，岂不乱了套——就比如你，他们多半会把‘罗宾’当成你的姓了。到时候你的名字该是……呃……”

“妮可，我的全名是妮可·罗宾。”

“哦对对！妮可！”路飞经提醒后恍然地拍脑门，顺势又挠乱顶上的发。

他不好意思地低头：“嘿嘿，对不起啊，一时忘了。”

“不要紧。”罗宾笑得不在意，“不过，前人与他人通常以姓相称。”

“那是什么意思？”

“他们认为称呼他人的姓是表示尊重的一种方式。”历史学家缓缓合书，把它放到腿上，向一旁的小家伙语重心长地解释，“当时的世界最重视礼仪，长辈可以直呼后辈的名字，同龄人却多呼姓氏，否则将被视作侮辱，是很没教养的表现。”

路飞听后不快地撅起嘴，眉毛蹙成一团：“唔……我是搞不懂那些老古董，成天讲究这那，麻烦得要死。”

“历史就是这样，每个时代都有约定俗成的规矩。”

他不言语，应在做一番思忖。大约过了盏茶的功夫，直至女人以为对方打算结束这个话题，青年才认真地开口：“那他们在什么情况下才能叫名字呢？难道起名字不正是供别人叫的，总不能一辈子喊人家的姓吧？多奇怪。” 

罗宾被他的问题又一次逗笑了，露出贝壳一样齐整的牙齿。她的手放在书上，指腹摩挲泛黄的革质封皮。上面多处已翻出破碎的絮状填充物，她触摸丝缕的絮条，仿佛一并触碰古老的陈旧的历史。

“当然不会，”良久，她轻声说，“古人重视姓氏，不代表便轻视名。恰恰相反，正是因为他们太看重名，才更斟酌称呼。若面对相熟或亲近的人，他们仍愿直呼其名。”

“哦，这倒和现在的习惯差不多。”

“我把它叫做文化的传承，船长先生。”

一直闷闷不乐的瘦猴终于找回平日的活力。他跃跃欲试地抬头，自言自语地整理历史学家的话：“那比如索隆。要按这群老家伙的起名法，‘索隆’是他的姓，那个时代偏爱喊姓氏……所以人们还叫他‘索隆’？”

“虽然很巧合，但可以这样理解。他们甚至叫得更大方。”

“真有趣。”路飞的两瓣唇抿成一条线，“而他是我的伙伴，我可以叫他的名，若在以前岂不该叫，呃，‘罗罗’……”

“罗罗诺亚。”

“对！罗罗诺亚！”他一手拍在腿上，“还有山治。就是‘文’什么——”

“文斯莫克。”

“文斯莫克，而不是‘山治’。”

说完，他忽然掀起眼皮。一个名字闪耀在聚光灯下，他的脑中响起声音。

“那特拉仔呢？”路飞没来由地想起那位前同盟，“我记得他也有很长的姓……”

“是特拉法尔加。”

“哦，是的。天啊，罗宾你的记性真好。”他挫败地朝后瘫去，眼角弯起羡慕的弧度，直到再转来视线，“不过，还是叫‘特拉仔’好听。”

“记不住就别勉强找理由了。”

对方却没有因为这句调侃而失了兴致。他理直气壮地与黑发女人对视，那对墨绿的眼拥有奇迹般使人镇静的作用，他强力的一瞥也像打在软软的棉花上。青年又在撅嘴，仿佛这样便能掩饰他的败势。

“我是说，‘特拉仔’喊着多简单，才三个字。而特拉法什么的，拗口还难记。”

“路飞，记住姓氏是礼仪。”

“我才不管那些，‘特拉仔’又怎么了？只是缩减版的姓——”

他本想继续争论，可话未完，激动的青年却顿住口型，好像哑火的炮竹。他的脑中划过某些想法，稍纵即逝。下一刻，罗宾看他有些急促地吸气。

草帽小子忽然说：“我有问题：罗宾，你说老家伙们真不会偷懒吗？他们可以给别人起些独特的名字啊，像小伊娃、卷心菜、还有洛米男那样的。”

罗宾被一番前言不搭后语问住了。她顾不上多想，径直道：“我不知道。历史没有这种记载。”

路飞耷拉下脸，像颗用针戳破的泄气皮球，从椅背滑入地上，再蔫蔫爬回去。

真像个孩子。罗宾见他颇为幼稚的举动，不禁莞尔。

许是出于不忍，她平静地补充道：“不过，我相信有。他们也是 **人** ——拥有七情六欲的人，冷冰冰的姓氏是不足以承载人心的，所以不排除前人于某些存在会叫特别的名号。那可以是关系匪浅的同辈、亲朋，还有恋人。”

罗宾不停歇地说：“而这些专属性强的名字，无一不带着一份炽热真切的情感——有起名人对得名者的亲昵、珍视，甚至是 **喜爱、恋慕** 。若与现在作比，比如我们船上的剑士与厨师——想想‘绿藻头’、‘卷眉毛’，想想你喊白星公主时的‘胆小星’，想想许多人的外号，还有特拉……”

 **还有特拉男** 。但历史学家发觉说不下去了。

因为她看见路飞蓦地抬头。

在罗宾的视线里，草帽小子向来是低头不语的。如今，对方的眼睛却从未像现在一样，漆黑中包裹闪烁的星点，让人想起夜晚的大海：朦胧的月罩在海面，又被层叠的浪冲得破碎，泛起跃动的粼粼的光。

她的船长一定极激动，这样一双眸子必然象征一颗雀悦的心。

然后他笑了，整个人同这灿烂的弧度升华，携着笑意娓娓道来：

_“ 还有特拉仔。”_

他的思绪在这一刻变得没有止境。他仍在说：“我喜欢喊他‘特拉仔’，无时无刻都喊，如你说的那样。那么，我想我一定是 **特别、特别、特别喜欢他。** ”

黑发女人瞬时失去语言能力。而不待她回神，草帽小子已飞似地跑出房门，在她面前带起一阵清风。

历史学家多聪明啊，稍作思考便得出了答案。她会心地笑了，如同路飞临走时赠予她的模样。

路飞奔去厨房，从柜台拿了电话虫，匆匆按下一串自己强迫背熟的号码，话筒穿来接通的电子音。

嘟，嘟，嘟。仅三声，短暂的几秒，他却仿佛渡过几个世纪。

终于，一道清脆的衔接骤响，然后是那沙哑、富有弹性，又熟悉得令他的心脏快从胸中破出的呼声：“喂？”

路飞不作任何踌躇，坚定、狂喜，甚至动情地喊出那个名字：“特拉仔！”

对讲机里略有停顿，随后跟来一声沉吟：“草帽当家的？”

他继续喊：“特拉仔！”

“我听着呢。有事么？”

路飞觉得这不够，远不够，好像“特拉仔”三个字标志着莫大的魔力，吸引他用唇舌勾勒，一点点感受，再长缓地吐露。即便会喊得声嘶力竭，他也不曾满足，好像停下便有不可控的灾难降临，如山将摧崩、海即干涸。因此，自己唯有一遍又一遍地呼喊：

“特拉仔！”

“特拉仔！”

**_“ 特拉仔！”_ **

他来回叫了太久，久到对面的人有些烦躁地打断他也不自知：“我说听见了——你到底想喊多少次，草帽当家的！”

青年傻乎乎地咧开嘴：“我是太喜欢这个名字了。你不觉得它很好听吗？”

“……我理应感谢。”红心船长叹了口气，“但你找我若只为说这件事，我便挂了。”

“不！等等——”

对面的动作一停：“还有别的？”

草帽小子深吸气，脑中回想之前和罗宾的那番讨论，眉眼渐渐舒展。

最终，他一字一句道：“其实也没有。不过现在，我很想你。”

极地潜水艇恍惚间寂静一片。路飞觉得时间也停止了，世上仅剩他和话筒另一边的男人，伴着萦绕耳边的“咚、咚、咚”，那般强有力的心跳声，还有呼吸声、先前的话语遗存的回声。

他快灰心了，对方可能早就离开这儿，直到蓦然听见那声极低极轻的回应，他再也收不住笑容。

红心船长低低地、轻轻地说：“我也是。”

END

后记

特拉法尔加后来每碰上他的前同盟时，都由对方先拉着胳膊、把“特拉仔”三个字喊恨不能千百遍——其实他数不清，非等自己忍无可忍吼了，草帽小子才嬉皮笑脸地停住，即又不待征求意见地被拽进一场莫名其妙的宴会中。

他觉得有必要弄清个中原委。于是，借着一次相逢，他找到妮可.罗宾。

“路飞没和你说过有关起名方面的事？”黑发女人狡黠地勾唇。

他对这表情十分不爽，气急道：“他与我讨论‘起名’做什么？”

历史学家无奈地摇头：“看来，你比我家船长还要迟钝。”

于是，女学者将那段“姓名讨论”全盘讲予他听。

……

红心船员接过从宴会现场出来的特拉法尔加时，发觉自家船长有点不对劲。

“您的脸好红啊，是不是喝酒了？”

“瞎说！船长身上哪有酒气。我看像中暑了。”

“这么冷的天会中暑？多半火烤的吧！”

“要不给您做个检查，船长……诶您别走啊！等等我们——”

特拉法尔加收紧领口，抛下一众离开。

“…… **一群混蛋** 。”他脸上烧得慌，低声抱怨道。

**Author's Note:**

> 爱德华·罗：原作中特拉法尔加·罗的原人设，十八世纪最为凶恶的海贼之一。


End file.
